


Cucumber Therapy

by shadowcatfan (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/shadowcatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty thinks about the merits of cucmbers and mental health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucumber Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get a summer job as a pre-school cook.

_posted to fanfiction.net 8-18-02, posted to the XMMFF yahoo group before that._

It's amazing the things cucumbers can do for you.

No, I'm not talking a fun day at the spa with the girls, though that would make a cute 'fic. And, no, there is no sexual innuendo about cucumbers. I simply like cucumbers, at least peeling them.

I, Kitty Pryde that is, wasn't exactly thrilled when I got kitchen duty.  
It was stupid to phase out of math class, and I deserved it, but I still wasn't happy. I was even more annoyed when Jean told me to peel the cucumbers. I was hoping for at least cooking something.

But now I'm just sitting here, peeling cucumbers. It's odd, how some mindless work can drive you nuts and other things, like peeling cucumbers, can be so soothing.

It's funny; I never noticed how good cucumbers smell. I made fun of Bath and Body Works' Cucumber Melon scent even.

Cucumbers don't smell green, maybe cream colored, or a light lavender.

I seem to recall some boys I used to know having a conversation about what color cheese smelled. They decided it smelled green. I personally think there are too many types of cheese to narrow it down to just one color, but I digress.

No. Wait. I don't digress, 'cause thoughts don't really follow a track. They just sort of come and go, in bubbles.

If anyone could read my thoughts, I mean really read them like on a page, they'd probably think I'm psychotic. I'm not, at least I don't- whoa!

Don't cut so deep. The goal is to eat them. Darn, I'm done with that one. Now I  
just have to cut it in slices.

Hmm...cucumber slices kinda look like really creepy mouths full of teeth.

When I was little we read this book at school that mentioned cucumber and peanut butter sandwiches. I ate them for a long time. I should again, I hope we have left over cucumber.

They tasted really good, for as strange as they sound. Mostly like peanut butter except with a cool crunchy part underneath.

Too bad it's getting close to dinnertime now.

So...oh good, new cucumber. Chop of the ends and start at the skinner end. Cucumbers really aren't as cylindrical as every one thinks of them as being. Stupid cucumber stereotype.

Yeah, Kitty, right, you're now worried about generalizing the cucumber population.

Hey, I could be worrying about less pleasant things.

True. Ahh, peeling cucumbers is good for my mental health.

Hmm. Cucumber therapy. Wonder if anyone's ever thought of that?

They use 'em in spas and stuff. I think they reduce swelling over the eyes.

Ookay. I got a recipe for cucumber leg scrub in my YM a while back.

Yeah, but Jean might mind if you use dinner to refresh the look of your legs.

Hee, hee. I didn't realize I was so funny. Yeah, Jean might mind.

Cucumbers really do smell good. Maybe I should invest in a Bath and Body Works purchase.

Jubilee would love that.

Yeah, but she wouldn't have to pay for them. Bath and Body Works is a little on the expensive side.

I almost said, thought, whatever, Bobby instead of Body.

Bath and Bobby Works? Hmm...

I like cucumbers. We should have them more often.

Indeed.


End file.
